creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Creativerse Wiki
Welcome to the Creativerse Wiki. Creativerse is a block-based online sandbox game developed by Playful Corp. The game has been released on May 8th 2017 on Steam free to play with optional pay-content, and is still being extended. The developers of Creativerse are not involved in this unofficial public Wiki '''in any way, instead this Wikia is solely maintained by the contributions of '''Creativerse players. Please note that the Wiki is currently outdated and incomplete. Everyone is welcome to help out with updates! Creativerse_title_suggestion78.jpg|link=Creativerse|linktext=Check out this new game from Playful! Creativerse_Hauptseitenvorschlag_Janky13.jpg|Beginner's Guide|link=Beginners Guide|linktext=New to the Game? Come here first! Creativerse_Diamond_Treasure_Chest_Beacon194.jpg|Crafting|link=Crafting|linktext=The key to survival is crafting from resources. Creativerse_Kreaturensammlung_29_11_2015.jpg|Creatures|link=Creatures|linktext=Learn about the variety of creatures in your world. Creativerse belongs to the genre of 3D-block-based games (like Minecraft) that was initially started by Zach(tronic)'s game Infiniminer. Creativerse is an online F2P sandbox game designed for easy multiplayer access. Nevertheless each free player receives one gameworld of their own, while players with the "Pro"-DLC can have up to 12-15 gameworlds. All gameworlds can be protected with passwords so their owners can play solo and/or only with selected friends/family-members '''(up to 20 players) that they invite, but there are public servers as well'. Still please note that all gameworlds are housed on Playful Corp.'s servers and '''can only be accessed online (Steam)'. Creativerse features plenty of building content (like the ability to create and use Blueprints, fully rotatable blocks, slopes/roofs, slabs, stairs, lockable doors, colored lamps, windows, furniture, displays, ladders, "electric" machines, corner blocks, placable liquids) and does not have any preset goals nor narrative, just a non-linear tutorial. Unlocking all initially greyed out blocks in the crafting menu by harvesting, mining and crafting is one of the main goals that many players set themselves, along with uncovering the whole game map or besting boss mobs that the game has to offer; especially the "Thing" that will provide you with a special rare recipe as well. Player-made Adventures of all kinds can be accessed and played by all Creativerse users. Each Adventure offers its own aim/s to be achieved, some include puzzles or traps, some are mere sight-seeing tours and some have their own interesting and creative stories to tell. All players can create their own Adventures and then publish them for free to be enjoyed by everyone else for free. Hints to the background story of the Creativerse universe with a slight touch of Science Fiction (Arctek technology) can be found in the shape of rare journal Notes and Data Chips in randomly spawning Treasure Chests together with other findings like rare crafting recipes, equipment, pet accessories and useful materials. Creativerse 02.jpg Creativerse_official_screenshot_machines.jpg Creativerse_official_Screenshot_of_Corruption.jpg Creativerse_Swamp_2017-02-12_18-25-31-00.jpg Creativerse_Lava_layer_2017-02-12_18-06-15-74.jpg Creativerse_map_and_claims_R29.jpg Creativerse_official_Screenshot_of_shorewood-trees.jpg Creativerse_roofs_and_corner_blocks_2017-06-15_13-37-28-40.jpg Creativerse_official_Screenshot_of_Savannah_biome.jpg Creativerse_Giant_Wildwood_above_trees_2017-02-12_16-43-41-04.jpg Creativerse_farming_official_R22_video214.jpg Creativerse_Elderwood_2017-02-20_15-35-54-53.jpg Creativerse_official_screenshot_Gliders001.jpg Creativerse_Taiga_official_pic.jpg Creativerse_official_screen_mining.png Creativerse_Tar_pond_Stalactite_layer_2017-02-20_19-04-44-85.jpg Creativerse_Mob_Spawner_window_small.jpg Creativerse_autumnwood_2017-02-24_13-26-17-27.jpg Creativerse_Cragwood_2017-02-12_16-55-49-74.jpg Creativerse_official_screen_blueprints.png Creativerse_Jungle_official_pic.jpg Creativerse_official_screenshot_furniture001.jpg Creativerse_Dunes_2017-02-12_17-40-15-99.jpg Creativerse_Taiga_dawn_2017-02-20_21-20-21-68.jpg You can get instant access to the game by downloading Creativerse for free. '''The optional pay-content of the game does not influence the progress through the game significantly. You can ask questions, report bugs, provide suggestions for new features and/or join discussions that the developers themselves follow on the Official Forums. Playful has closely been listening to their players and have implemented many player wishes within a few months while also developing larger features. Again please note that this '''public fan Wiki is not read by the developers and they do not comment in here. File:Creativerse_Trailer|Launch Trailer File:A_Guide_to_Machines_in_Creativerse_R33 File:Creativerse|Creativerse Gameplay File:Creativerse_World_v2_Teaser|World v2 Teaser File:10_Cool_Things_to_Try_in_Creativerse File:Coming_soon_to_Creativerse_--_BLOCK_ROTATION!|Block Rotation Creativerse gameworlds feature 10+ different looking Biomes as well as 4 underground Layers, each of which provides diverse biome-specific blocks, materials, endemic Creatures and sometimes environmental challenges like freezing cold, burning heat or poisonous Corruption. Creativerse gameworlds are not procedurally generated nor "infinite", instead they are based on template worlds in the size of 10,240 blocks long by 10,240 blocks wide and 256 blocks in height each. So you can easily compare the parts of your map that you have already discovered with the maps of the templates in the Wiki article Worlds if you want to know where you are and in which direction to go to find specific Biomes. Arctek gauntlets with [[Power Cell|'Power Cell']]s''' as the one convinient tool for mining all kinds of blocks, scooping liquids, harvesting plants and materials (except for Ores that are won from Nodes with the help of single-use Extractors) enable players to dig deeper through the different strata made of increasingly harder rocks to collect rarer and better resources. A personal '''Touchstone serves as the respawn point for players and home-teleport that they can use from anywhere on the gameworld within seconds. Additionally to that, craftable and freely placable Teleporters ensure easy and fast travelling across the large worlds. Crafting is a main feature of Creativerse. Currently (May 9th 2017), 343 crafting recipes can be unlocked by exploring, digging and crafting, one by fighting or taming; and 73 more can be bought in the Store, plus 24 temporarily available recipes (Halloween & Christmas). Players can build and place crafting stations, nicely designed furniture as well as several storage items of different sizes and designs including weapon racks and wall shelves. Players can grow Crops, cook dozens of Food types that grant all kinds of buffs and collect and/or brew consumables like Potions. Players can also craft (or find) and then throw Explosives with various effects that will occasionally even change the environment, and much more. Explorers can aim to uncover the large Maps that consist of 676 areas throughout which they can hunt for valuable findings like randomly spawning Treasure Chests with rare crafting recipes or uncommon Creatures like Golden Keepas. Many types of Armor, Weapons and Tools of increasing quality cannot only be crafted but also rarely found in such Treasure chests. When defeated, player characters will "drop" urns with some of their stuff (depending on combat difficulty settings) that they can always retrieve, led there by an indicator on their compass and a beacon. Adventurers might want to visit the many large Caves and underground layers populated with dangerous underground creatures, some of which are also roaming the world at night. While extremely tough creatures (called "Things" to be encountered on the deepest layer, the Corruption layer) can be fought or tamed to receive special recipes and high quality items (of Diamond tier), there are also giant creatures (called "Rockzillas") that are to be "summoned" by building arenas from certain materials. PvP can be turned off for "Pro" gameworlds, but additionally to that on player claims too, which even F2P players can make use of on all worlds. Imaginative Creatures of 16 types in up to 42 biome-specific variations (color, size, strength, toughness) populate all areas of the gameworld except for bodies of liquids. Some Creatures are aggressive (however "Pro" players can set all Creatures on their gameworlds to be defensive only), some are peaceful, many are capable of unique special attacks, some are rare and some are extraordinarily tough and strong. All Creatures can be hunted and/or tamed (except for ghosts) to become livestock to be fed and then harvested from regularly. Since Creatures always spawn on "their" dedicated natural blocks, artificial biomes (or "arenas") can be built for easier hunting means too. Builders can choose from a large variety of natural blocks that the gameworlds are made of, as well as from a wide range of crafted Building Blocks, including Slopes/Roofs, Slabs (half the size of blocks), inner and outer corner blocks, Furniture, Doors, Windows, Fences and more. "Electric" devices such as Switches, Pressure Plates, Number Pads or Sensors allow players to lock/open doors, switch on lights, spawn creatures, make walls appear etc. from a distance, when players or creatures step into specific areas and with optional timers too. Blueprints for thousands of preset buildings made by players are available for free to help with building large structures (especially together with friends), and these can be customized too. Block kits containing all the suggested standard blocks of specific Blueprints (presently only those made and offered by Playful) can be bought in the Store to save time, however these blocks kits can also be used for free building. You do not have to spend any money to create or use Blueprints. Areas can be claimed and protected by their owners with different settings like disabling fire spreading, corruption spreading or terrain-affecting explosives. "Railways" or "rollercoasters" can be built from Ice Slopes or other blocks together with Fans. Traps and Puzzles can be created by using activation devices, Block Phasers, Mob Spawners, Loot Spawners, SR-NOR latches and much more. Read More.... Creativerse is for free for an unlimited time and without any level restrictions. F2P players currently receive one game world of their own where they can play solo (password protection) as well as together with their friends; however they can additionally also play, build, explore, craft and fight on any public world and on gameworlds of their friends, and they can make their own gameworlds public (open to everyone) too. 'F2P players can create and play Adventures freely. On their claims, F2P players can disable (or enable) PvP and/or Explosives that could damage the environment, Fire spreading and/or Corruption spreading too. The '"Pro" upgrade allows players to create up to 12-15 gameworlds of their own where they can define additional optional world options (like an alternative look of the sky, disabling PvP on the whole gameworld, making all Creatures defensive, providing low gravity to the gameworld, a higher treasure spawn rate, a higher plant spawn rate, reduced Creature spawn rate, hard or easy combat difficulty (additionally to the default medium difficulty), the option to transfer already unlocked common crafting recipes from other gameworlds) and they can change these settings anytime. "Pro" player characters also get 2 free claims on each gameworld, twice as much stamina, 20 additional inventory-slots (makes 60 slots in total), a glider and a switchable flashlight as permanent additional equipments, usable on all gameworlds (except for some Adventures). Early backers and everyone who has ever spent money in the store of Creativerse before August 2nd 2016 have automatically been promoted to the "Pro"-status together with release/update R33. Players who have played for free have kept all their old gameworlds and have additionally to that been given one new gameworld. Category:Browse Category:Gameplay